Waking Up In Vegas
by DeniBear
Summary: Bella is on vacation with her four happily married best friends in Las Vegas, Nevada but as her stay extends, Bella wakes up next to a mysterious woman who is very possessive of Bella. What secrets will young and innocent Bella discover?
1. Introduction

Waking Up In Vegas

**Introduction**

_Leah Clearwater + Bella Swan_

**Rated: M**_(For Language and Sexual Situations)_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight nor am I affiliated with Stephanie Meyer. I'm simply borrowing Katy Perry's title._

**Summary:** _Inspired by Katy Perry's hit single, __Waking Up in Vegas__. Bella is on vacation with her four happily married best friends in Las Vegas, Nevada but as the romantic weekend progresses, Bella finds herself feeling more like a fifth wheel. After exploring a new nightclub/casino called Twilight Eclipse, Bella ends up waking up naked next to a mysterious woman who is very possessive of Bella. What secrets will innocent Isabella discover as her new life begins to unfold? _

**A/N: **_**[ALTERNATE UNIVERSE.] **__Originally was supposed to be a one-shot but has turned into a story. Vampires don't sparkle in this story(they burn in the sunlight and are able to cry), werewolves transform on full moons only and their bites are infectious. I hope you all enjoy this new story._

July 24th, 2009. I had been dreading this date for quite some time now ever since I graduated from Forks High School just a couple of months ago. It's not like I'm expecting something terrible to happen, because I doubt anything ever will since my life up until now has been pretty uninteresting and uneventful, but I'm just not up for an upcoming road trip my best friends have planned. Oh yes. My two best friends Mike Newton and his wife Jessica have decided that it would be an amazing experience to drag me along their vacation though I would consider myself to be a complete liability in this depressing situation. Don't get me wrong here, I love those two to death, but they must be completely insane if they want to invite clumsy Bella to Sin City. Who knows? I'll probably destroy the entire city in one night because I am more than capable of unintentionally doing so.

I'm not some whiny, insecure eighteen year old making up excuses to not participate in the vacation of a lifetime. To put it simply, fun and I do not go hand in hand. Every time I want to try something new, something horrible always goes wrong and I end up making myself look like an ass. My friends, who are irresponsible party animals, end up cleaning up whatever mess I make and they never accept my apologies. To them, my antics amuse them to an extent where they beg me to go along with whatever ideas they come up with so I can entertain them along the way. Have I told them my theories on why they choose to hang out with me? Yes, I have. There's no point in bullshitting around any issue so I tell them straight-up what I think. Of course, Mike and Jessica lie to my face but I forgive them because they're the first real friends I've ever made while I attended high school.

Sure, Mike and Jessica were older than me by two years but they've had their shit together since they started dating Sophomore year. I didn't know them at the time but that's what they keep telling me and I might as well believe it since they did marry right after graduation. I knew another couple like that, and they too have been my very good friends since junior high. Angela Webber and Ben Cheney; they were undoubtedly the cutest couple in school but most importantly, the smartest kids in school. Angela and I really clicked because we were so focused on our studies that we hardly had any time for dating and other shenanigans that Mike and Jessica were interested in. Well, that all changed when Ben took an interest in Angela and we sort of drifted apart after that.

They were so into each other that they focused on graduating junior year and achieved that goal and immediately set out to get married in Vegas where they now reside with Ben's grandparents. Angela is still chasing the dream to become a forensic scientist while Ben is working on becoming a teacher. We do keep in touch but not as often as I'd like. I still can't believe they left me behind with Mike and Jessica who are still getting me into trouble. It doesn't help that I'm single and unbelievably lonesome. I've always wished that I could attain what Mike and Jess have but it must be my personality that drives most people away. You see, I don't automatically believe in labels, which are usually necessary in life in order to establish some kind of identity but to be honest, I'm pretty ambiguous.

I've never really expressed interest in either gender, which is probably my own damn fault for being single, but that doesn't mean I've never been attracted to anyone. For instance, I can appreciate a handsome man for his physical features but if he doesn't have anything going on in his head, then I easily forget about him. With women, it's a totally different story. I'll admit that I'm very shallow when I study the appearance of females because let's face it, they've got many attributes that I find very attractive. I can't explain it but I can't assume I'm totally homo either; I've got to at least sample the XY chromosome before I decide anything, right? Well…I'm young, my hormones are raging, still virginal, and I'm growing more impatient each day that I spend alone.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my phone began ringing. I had been laying in bed when I first heard the inane buzzing nearly knock over my alarm clock, which read 4:29 in the morning. Why did I have to put it on the 'ring, then vibrate' setting again? It honestly should have been the other way around but Ibuprofen will heal the minor headache later on anyway. I reached for my phone and flipped it open, knowing who it was immediately. "Hey Jess, I'm already up and getting ready as we speak." I lied, lazily kicking off the covers as I sat up straight on the edge of the bed. I heard her break into a fit of giggles before she replied. "Great! Listen, we have to be on the road in like thirty minutes, so hurry up! We'll be outside your door in ten. Mike, stop it! I'm on the phone with Izzy!" She whined into the phone. I cringe a little every time she uses that horrible nickname on me. Let's end this conversation now, yeah?

"Alright sounds good to me. Listen, Renee and Phil are getting up too so don't be too loud when you get here. I'll see you, soon." I say before we both hung up on each other. It was a good thing I took a shower last night around eleven thirty but I knew I would still feel like shit on the road to Vegas since I hardly got any sleep. I walked over to my dresser and opened the first drawer on top, discovering the amazing outfit I planned on wearing today. When I glanced at myself in the mirror, I realized I didn't need to spend too much time on my hair or make up since we would be arriving in Vegas pretty late. I mean, who the fuck am I going to impress at two in the goddamn morning? Well, I actually don't know exactly what time we'll be arriving there since it's going to take approximately twenty one hours to get there. God help us.

After I spent the next fifteen minutes dressing up, brushing my hair and teeth, and pulling my packed bags full of clothes out of my closet, I knew I was ready. I slowly dragged my things down the stairs when I heard Renee and Phil talking to each other in the kitchen. They knew where I was headed and didn't really approve when they heard that Mike and Jessica were taking me but Angela had called them and reassured them that they would keep a close eye on me. She was a good liar. Angie may appear to be innocent but ever since she got married to Ben at such a terribly young age, she kind of tuned up her life. From what I hear every now and then, she goes clubbing to this new hot spot she just discovered recently. Even though none of us were of legal age to gamble, we could still hit the casinos and nightclubs anyway just for fun.

"Good morning, Bella. Are you all ready to go?" My groggy mother asked me as she took a sip of her coffee. She looked like she hadn't rested well at all through the night and I think it might have had something to do with me leaving. I'll be honest and say that was the reason why I couldn't sleep well at all either. My mother and I have this connection that's quite unbreakable; I loved her to death and that's why I chose to stay with her here in Forks even after my real father Charlie begged me not to. While he went on to pursue bigger and better things in Phoenix, Arizona, I stayed here and continued my boring uneventful life in Forks but at least I was with my mother. The thought of separating from her for a week was pretty unbearable for the both of us though neither of us wanted to admit that to one another. We could easily sense the pain that was radiating out of us in waves since I never once in my life had strayed far from my mother. Others might see it as pathetic, but I sure as hell am not going to deny how much respect I had for Renee. She was my mom, I loved her and if that's embarrassing in other people's eyes, then they can fuck off you know? Life was too short to be self-indulgent.

"Yeah, I triple-checked my bags to make sure I packed everything I'm going to need for the week. Don't worry, I've got my toothbrush and feminine items handy too." I smiled as I kissed her on the cheek. Phil was just standing there silently for a minute, already dressed for work, but then he surprised me with an affectionate gesture that he hardly ever did in front of my mom; he pulled me into a hug. Phil was the chief of police and though he played the tough guy character at work, at home it was a completely different story. He was a strong man but he also was sensitive when it came to family. When my mom married him about two years ago, I already knew he was the right choice for her. My relationship with Phil was far better than the one I had with Charlie since he was so emotionally distant and arrogant. The younger man treated me as if I were his own, and loved me like a real father should his child. It was amazing, really. It also helped that we were great friends and always did things together as a family. I couldn't believe how important we were to him…

"Morning, Bells. You know, it's going to get awfully quiet around the house with you not around." He told me gently, his voice wavering a bit. Oh crap. I was _really _dreading this emotional talk. I'm such a big ass cry-baby, it's not even remotely funny. My chin rested on his shoulder and shut my eyes for a bit, desperately trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to form. "What are you talking about, Phil? It's already quiet with me around." I joked, laughing out loud a bit as he chuckled too. We were interrupted when somebody burst in through the front door. I guess my parents knew Jessica a little too well to leave the front door locked. It's funny how it doesn't bother her that my step-dad is a cop with a gun and breaking entry like that could be costly if she was too careless.

My beautiful friend was giggling madly like a schoolgirl in love, her face totally red as she stared at us from the living room. She and Mike must have been fooling around somewhere before they came over. I swear to God, if their hands are not all over each other, it's the end of the fucking world. I grinned at her and brushed rebellious strands of hair out of my face and walked over to her. "Bella! Oh my god, aren't you excited? We're going to Vegas, baby!" She squealed as she embraced me. I was pretty excited at the thought of finally leaving Forks to explore the new world out there, but it was also disheartening that my parents weren't coming along. I knew that I had to do this for myself, however, because I needed to gain independence.

After Jessica and I talked with my parents for a bit, discussing what our plans were when we met up with Ben and Angela, Mike honked the horn outside my house and I knew it was time to leave. I looked up at my mother's beautiful face and her eyes were glistening with moisture and at that moment, I sort of broke down. We both hugged each other tightly and she sobbed into my shoulder while Jessica and Phil tried looking away, pretending that this moment wasn't happening. "This is the first time you'll be away from me, Isabella. I don't like it but I know you need this and I want you to have fun. Don't get into too much trouble, okay? I love you sweetie." She says through choked back tears before pulling away from me. I wiped the tears off my face and nodded, refusing to speak since I knew that I would start sobbing too the moment I did. Phil finally looked over to me and he had a tear falling down his cheek but he instantly wiped it, not wanting to show weakness in front of Jessica.

"I love you kiddo, I hope you know that. If you ever need anything or run into trouble, don't hesitate to call me and I'll help you out. Take care of yourself and Mike for me." He says as I hugged him with as much strength I could muster. After saying my final goodbyes, I told them I would be seeing them soon by the end of the week. Who could have ever predicted that would turn out to be a false statement? Jessica walked me out the door but before she led me to Mike's brand new Jeep, she extended her arm and held my hand for a moment. "You have great parents, Bella. I wish I could have what you have but the only love I've ever known has come from both you and Michael. You do need this though and we'll make sure you're safe. Always." She sincerely told me. I wanted to respond but Mike had impeccable timing and pulled up closer to the driveway while poking his head out his window. "You know if you ladies keep talking, by the time we make it Vegas, my balls are going to be sagging to the floor! Let's go!" He playfully yelled out though he thoroughly destroyed our moment.

Jessica and I rolled our eyes and eventually, we managed to pack my things into his beautiful 2009 Jeep Patriot, which surprisingly had room for all the crap we were taking. While Mike began to drive, Jessica and I were sorting through the maps, junk food, and music that were going to help us survive this long ass trip. Throughout the entire day, there was endless drama that conflicted with the amount of fun we were having. There were moments where I didn't feel like the third wheel when Jess argued with her beau, but then I felt awkward and uncomfortable when they held hands during random times of the day. His blue eyes met her dark, but pretty brown eyes and their gaze held up so much love and admiration for each other that I actually felt jealous. I wanted somebody to look at me like that. It must have been so nice for them to love each other the way that they do because I knew that someday, hopefully, I would feel that way about someone too. That just wasn't going to happen now, though, so I might as well just sit back and enjoy this vacation my friends were taking me on. What more could distract me from my aching loneliness than spending a week having fun with friends in Vegas?

It was pretty dark outside now, and we were somewhere in Nevada but I wasn't exactly sure where we were since I fell asleep about an hour ago. All of a sudden, I heard Katy Perry's voice echo throughout the entire vehicle, her lovely voice singing the lyrics, "_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is! That's what you get for waking up in Vegas! Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas!" _My eyes fluttered open and I was immediately blinded by the many bright but beautiful neon lights surrounding the entire city. Mike looked exhausted but pleased that he had finally driven us all the way from Point A to Point B in a matter of 24 hours. Jessica noticed that I had woken up and she was positively beaming at me. "We're here, Bella! Can you believe it? We finally made it to Las Vegas!" She squealed as she bounced up and down excitedly. I stretched my arms forward as I yawned quietly, failing to hide the astonishment written in my facial expression. We were finally here. This was the beautiful city of Las Vegas and here I was, plain and ordinary Bella Swan, about to release myself from all inhibitions. _Ready or not, here I come, Vegas. _

As we passed the infamous "Welcome to Las Vegas" sign, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful yet lonely the first hotel and casino we passed was. The architectural design was simply brilliant and it was apparently popular around this time in the morning. The giant golden neon words gleamed wonderfully at the top of the building, the name of the casino being '_Twilight Eclipse'_. Mike scoffed at the name, mumbling that it was contradictory but Jessica slapped him in the arm and said, "It's called irony, asshole! This is the place Angela and Ben want us to check out. We'll definitely hit it sometime this week." I no longer paid anymore attention to them as I finally drifted off to sleep again…As fascinating as Vegas was at night, I could no longer stay awake. I did, however, have a feeling that this was sure going to be one hell of an adventure.

-------------------------------------------------**Twilight Eclipse**_(4: 45 A.M.)_---------------------------------------------------

I sighed in annoyance as I paced around my office, awaiting the arrival of an important visitor who supposedly held information that I desperately needed to know. The fucking _parasite_ was fifteen minutes late and I, Leah Clearwater, do not tolerate tardiness. It's childish, immature, and it rightfully pisses me off when I have more important things to tend to, like running this fucking casino/hotel/nightclub! Ugh. It's not like I didn't respect Alice Brandon, who was indeed the only vampire working for me, because she was my best friend and loyal assistant. If she never became involved with Twilight Eclipse, the assholes running the Volturri could have easily bought us out and turned my empire into something as chaotic as their Strip Club. If you can even call that mess a fucking strip club. Really, who would find nude undead _leeches_ attractive? Fools, apparently.

I've wasted enough of my life killing off those unnatural creatures from Hell, but after years of pursuing peace between the lycanthropes and vampires, I now find myself competing with them for what - Money? Fame? Fortune? No, I honestly have no idea. The Volturri and my family have unpleasant history involving bloody wars and nearly exposing both of our kinds to human beings but we finally decided to end the pointless, violent feud not too long ago after we've taken enough of abuse from one another. Their leader, Carlisle Cullen, had been promoted after an unfortunate incident involving Aro breaching the terms of our contract by killing off an innocent human being here on _our _property. It was pretty fucking awful. I mean, we didn't mind the fact that they too invested their wealth and time on building a business here in Vegas as well but Aro was an arrogant, uncontrollable dick. The moment we set everything up, he went to investigate how we were running everything and well…he got a little thirsty and grabbed the first person he could find. Alice, an associate of Carlisle, had well informed me of the situation before it happened and we caught him in the act, forcing Jacob to murder the son of a bitch just in time before anything else happened.

Carlisle had called a meeting between the Volturri and Twilight Eclipse because he wanted to make sure we would abide by their rules when it came to business rivalry. It was pointless because we had long ago set up a treaty for them to follow since they, you know, pretty much murder human beings for a living. He personally took responsibility for allowing such a thing to happen but he assured me that we would no longer be seeing any more of that. At least, not around us anyway. We don't give a shit about what they do with their personal lives, but as long as it doesn't interfere with my business, then the people who cross their paths are shit out of luck. I hate to say it but werewolves are very deadly too. We can't interact with them too much or we'll lose control. We also cannot protect the humans that the Cullens or the other Volturri members feast upon; like us, if we interrupt them during sex or during a meal, they will not hesitate to kill us. And because members of the Quilette tribe can only transform into our wolf forms during a full moon, we wouldn't stand a chance against them. So it's pretty a good deal we've got going on but lately, there's been a rift in our neutral business relationship. It's disturbing me quite a bit, honestly.

I walked over to the large tinted window behind my desk and leaned my forehead against it as I was completely exhausted. I opened my eyes and watched the empty road before us light up with company, a lone SUV driving along very slowly towards Las Vegas Blvd. My eyes stayed glued to the bright red vehicle for a bit before I caught a familiar scent in the air; it was pipsqueak Alice. She had finally returned from her visit with the Volturri, withholding news I had been anticipating to hear about for a few days now. I barely begun spinning my body around when my double doors burst open with powerful energy sweeping through the entire office. Tiny but intimidating, Alice Brandon ran towards me and clung herself to me, sobbing uncontrollably. Shit, I hope my worst fears hadn't been confirmed.

My pack mates, Jacob and Paul, who also served as my body guards, entered the room with sullen looks on their faces. What the fuck happened? I gently pulled away from my best friend and cupped her chin, trying to understand the emotions swirling around behind her beautiful crimson eyes. "Alice, what's going on with the Volturri?" I ask instantly, not bothering with the usual "Are you okay?" bullshit since she was obviously still alive. Even if I had asked, it would have pissed off the pixie like vampire and she would immediately begin ranting before telling me what I want to hear. I honestly had no patience to put up with all of that because something suspicious was going on and I needed to know about it.

"Edward Masen, Carlisle's prodigal adopted son, has done something terrible to Jasper. He has violated the terms of our contract in such an awful way and it's killing me from the inside because I don't know what to do!" She cried out hysterically, bloody red tears flowing beautifully down her cheek as she trembled. I stiffened as my slight smile had turned into a furious scowl. Jasper Whitlock was Alice's mate, who happened to be human. She was the only vampire I knew who could never harm a human while maintaining her identity as a vampire. "What happened to Jasper, Alice?" I asked angrily, gripping her shoulders tightly as I stared into her scared eyes. Jacob stepped forward and answered for her, since she was struggling to breathe as she wept. "That heartless asshole got a hold of Jasper and…forcefully turned him into one of them in front of Alice. They told her she was a traitor amongst her own kind to be working with _mutts_ so they punished her this way."

Jacob's face contorted to that of an expression of rage that could not be shaken off. Paul also took this chance to vent out, "You know how much Alice loved him. She never wanted to condemn Jasper and look what they've done! They exposed their own race and raped Jasper's innocence! We have to discipline them for their actions, Leah!" I, however, was no longer listening. My peaceful world had begun to fade and all I could see was red. I stubbornly let go of Alice, who was still reeling from such a traumatic event and watched me carefully as I exploded. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed, my hands running through my thick black tresses, veins forming on my arms as I flexed angrily. Those mother fuckers had violated the contract yet again and it was all because of my friendship with Alice. How dare they! Was Carlisle blowing sunshine up my ass only to fuck me over like that in the end? Did they not know how dangerous I could be when I am upset? Retarded leeches, I swear to God.

I fell to the floor on my knees as I tried to suppress my animalistic rage from taking me over. We can only transform during a full moon and the sun would be rising in just a few hours, why was I beginning to change into my form though? Alice was pulled back by Paul, who whispered that it wasn't safe to go near a werewolf during transformation. Jacob stood in front of them cautiously, confused as to why I could be almost changing into my form. I had to restrain myself. I couldn't become a monster now, not when Alice needed me. Sure, I was beyond my boiling point but this had to be settled when I was in a calmer state. The Volturri had finally declared war when they took Jasper's mortality forcefully. It looks like we're going to back to the old days. Leah Clearwater was going to make sure they pay in the worst possible of ways.

Successfully swallowing my process of evolving back, I unclenched my fists from my hair and arched my back and as I stared up at the beautiful ceiling above me. Powerful howls escaped me and they were so strong that the entire building shook with my fury. Jasper Whitlock was going to be avenged and the Volturri were going to die by my hands alone. Nothing will distract me from my tasks at hand. I can guarantee you that _nothing_ will stand in my way.

**Author's Note: **_So I decided to finally post the introduction to Waking Up in Vegas since I found out my work schedule for next week is going to be so messed up, I won't be able to update The Untouchable Element for a bit so I thought I might as well post my two new story ideas anyway just to tease you. ;) Look forward to reading Somewhere I Belong later on this week. _


	2. When Worlds Collide

Waking Up in Vegas

_When Worlds Collide_

**Rated: M**_(For Language & Sexual Situations)_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight nor am I affiliated with Stephanie Meyer. I'm simply borrowing Katy Perry's title as well._

**A/N:** _I would like to thank all the wonderful readers who are giving this story a chance. I know I tend to swear a lot, but I honestly can't help myself too much so I would like to apologize if it inconveniences the story. Bella and Leah meet in this chapter; Leah's in a terrible mood but will our young protagonist be able to charm her way out of trouble? Probably not so read on! ;) _

_Imprinting is also involved, but it's quite different. It's a very sexual connection and it cannot be removed. It also links the human involved and they will obtain the ability to transform but only when bitten by their master/mistress. So basically, whenever Leah is horny(which will probably be all the time) Bella has to give in to her! And if Leah wants to infect Bella with her curse, she can. This chapter is incredibly long as well because I'm trying to develop Bella's personality and character. I hope it doesn't discourage you. _

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in Henderson, Nevada. The one hundred and fifteen degree weather had Mike and Jessica taking advantage of the pool outside Ben's guest house. I had just woken up around two o'clock after being gently prodded by my best friend Angela. She had been asleep when we arrived around five in the morning so I didn't get a chance to greet her until this very moment. "Morning, Bella. How was the trip?" She asked, pushing back her thick framed glasses up the bridge of her nose. I hesitated for a moment before I realized who was speaking to me. It was my best friend whom I haven't seen in so long and here I was drooling on a pillow in the middle of the afternoon! I squealed in delight as she laughed aloud, watching me struggle to kick the bed sheets off my body but little did I know, I had scooted myself towards and edge and eventually fell on the carpeted floor. _Thud!_

Excitedly and still not discouraged, I awkwardly jumped back on my feet but not without nearly falling over again. Angela thankfully prevented another accident by approaching me in all the random chaos and hugged me tightly. We were both giggling while we bounced up and down together in our embrace. "Just like old times, right Angie? I can't even walk straight across a flat stable surface without making an ass out of myself." I said, tears clouding my vision when we pulled away from each other. She chuckled politely and smirked at me with her lovely shy features glowing in the sunlight. I had nearly forgotten how beautiful my friend was. Although her dark brown eyes hid behind her glasses, they still managed to overpower her frames and shone brightly regardless of how dark her environment was. She had straight, silky black hair that fell past her shoulders and a cute beauty mark beside her lips. Angela Webber had always been so pretty and I couldn't imagine how lucky Ben must have felt when he snagged this one for himself.

"Gosh, Bella. For somebody whose as exquisitely tall as you, you're still the usual clumsy Bella I've known to love for so long. It's so good to see you again, baby cakes." She joked as she ran her thin, delicate fingers through my messy brown clumps of hair. I, of course, blushed at both the gesture and comment since only Angela was allowed to call me by that nick name that I secretly adored. Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Well you know me, Angela. I like to leave a trail of destruction wherever I go." She raised an eyebrow at this and we both burst out laughing a minute later. Only she was capable of understanding my sense of humor. It's such a shame that she left Forks so long ago. She led me to the balcony of my personal guest room and pulled the blinds to one side, revealing a magnificent view of their backyard. The desert view of sandy colored mountains, cactuses, and shrubs combined was not an only refreshing sight to see, but the complete view of the Las Vegas skyline hit me with full force as I absorbed the beauty that was being emitted.

It was unlike anything I'd ever seen before back in Washington where dense forests dominated the entire state. The unique southwestern charm had been hinted awhile back during the insufferable drive from Reno to Vegas. It was a lonely drive but the serene beauty even at night comforted us the entire way here until we saw modern neon lights welcoming us from afar. I was already beginning to miss Forks, but Nevada had something special to offer and I wanted to make the very best of this limited vacation. When we stepped outside onto the balcony, Mike noticed us and his white shiny teeth glowed brilliantly in the sun as he smiled. "Ladies! Why aren't you dressed in scantily clad swimwear? The weather's perfect especially for you, Bella, you need to tan your white-as-snow albino ass." He joked, provoking Jessica to slap his face with water but they both laughed it off as did Angela and I. "Well, some things just never change, do they?" Angela asked rhetorically before dragging me back indoors.

She and Mike never got along. In her eyes, he was always the immature jock who had no excuse to act mentally retarded. Mike was oblivious to her great dislike towards him so he thought she was just shy around him. I have to admit, he was a bit of an idiot, but Jessica was our friend and if she found that attractive, then we'll let her be. Angela walked me to the bathroom, offering to tame my hair with a flat iron before we joined Mike, Ben, and Jessica. Ben's grandparents were out of town, leaving the young couple to their own devices as they had to maintain the grand estate. I was impressed with the location of this lovely manor but it just wasn't the private, secure location that got to me; it was how beautiful and spacious their home was. The marble columns, the few fireplaces scattered around the guest house Ben and Angela occupied, the modern kitchens with Cherry Wood cabinets and granite counters…it was just an overall gorgeous place that made me feel at ease.

After spending twenty minutes with my hair and a frustrated Angela giving up, we decided to finally join the lovely couple outside. Angela was already dressed down in a lovely two piece swimsuit that accentuated her perfect curves and small yet full breasts. I didn't bother bringing my swim suit because let's face it, I'm too socially inept to handle criticism when showing off my body. I can barely deal with Mike and Jessica's absurd comments so I didn't risk it. Wearing sexy black sweatpants rolled up to the knees and a matching black sports bra would be able to make up for my lack of participation, right? Of course it did. Well, it wasn't like I was trying to hide my body since my friends have gone skinny dipping together in the past. I just…well, I'm uncomfortable showing too much skin around Mike and Ben. Sure, I can show myself off with Angie and Jess(though one of them is very obnoxious when criticizing me) but I'm absolutely afraid of doing so with the opposite gender. Maybe I was internally wired to be frightened of them? Who knows, but whatever it is, I'm going to play it safe in the end.

We headed down the lovely spiral staircase and found Ben waiting for us at the foot of the stairs. He was a handsome guy to be honest. Ben had a prominent chin with a strong jaw line, thin lips Angela worshipped with her own, a neat goatee clearly in the works and sharp sideburns that didn't look ridiculous. Yeah. It's official, Ben was the stud in this group, not Mike. "Hey baby," He politely greeted Angela as they pressed their lips together for a brief but passionate kiss before he turned his attention to me, "Bella, you look good this morning. Are you going jogging or is that your swimsuit?" I blushed furiously as both he and Angela laughed lightly at the joke. "Well, I'm not going swimming today. As much as I would love to join you, I'd rather sit on the sidelines and watch. I know, totally boring but I don't have the energy." I honestly replied, pouting my lips dramatically.

We walked in silence to the backyard before Ben stopped and observed me for a minute. I was hoping I hadn't made anything awkward but both of my friends took this time to think before they finally responded. "Isabella, that's what you always say to everything we do. You always want to sit on the sidelines and just watch us live our lives. Where has that gotten you?" Angela asked, concern etched across her facial features. Were we seriously going to discuss my lack of a life right now? They better not be serious because this conversation will really piss me off. They've discussed my non-existent love life, questioned my sexuality numerous times, and even suggested that something must have been off if my teenage hormones haven't driven me throughout high school. I merely shrugged and attempted to mask my anger, which never worked when Ben and Angela were the most intelligent young people I knew.

"You know, this conversation never ends well so I don't know why you have to bother asking. Why can't anyone just accept the fact that I'll always be alone because I'm too fucking weird for anyone!" I replied testily, desperately trying to capture my tongue with my teeth since I knew I was this close to blowing up on my friends. Angela stood her ground but this time, Ben sided with her. I despised it when Mike and Jessica or Ben and Angela double-teamed against me. It just made the argument so much worse. "Bella, you're a beautiful girl and we want you to be happy. You're too solitary and inhibited so that's why we invited you here; it's because we want you to loosen up. Gain some years of your life back since you're eighteen going on forty for God's sake!" He was getting heated up because I knew he was thinking about all those times I followed the two of them everywhere back in high school. They were never alone and I was always the third wheel wanting to be around her friends, the one girl who never wanted to be alone but was going to end up alone anyway.

Tears were beginning to form yet I didn't want to expose how vulnerable they were making me feel. I was so pathetic but I didn't want them knowing that I felt that way about myself. I've personally had it with these insecurities too but…that's just how I've always been. How was I supposed to change overnight? "Why do you think I even came? I could have easily turned down the goddamn invitation and stayed back in Forks where I obviously belong. I wanted to see you two again and wanted to gain some independence! What, you think I like being an eighteen year old virgin and being sexually confused as to which fucking gender I'm attracted to?" I screeched, now realizing nothing could hold me back. When I needed to vent, I will run my mouth until I feel so foolish, I'll begin to cry. It's so sad how I knew this routine by heart but we've had enough arguments to really get to know each other's bad habits.

I sniffed a little and a tear betrayed my trust, causing Angela to step forward and try to reach me but I backed away rudely. "Maybe I shouldn't have even come! I'm better off alone anyway because just seeing the two of you together makes me just as sick as seeing Mike and Jess constantly fondle each other non-stop! God, this was such a big fucking mistake!" I yelled, too surprised and angry how unfriendly the atmosphere quickly became. I was too sensitive when it came to this topic; I had no excuse so once again, I relied on nothing to get me out of this. I was screwed. If anyone was going to get hurt, it was me for throwing a tantrum that could have easily been avoided if they hadn't questioned my personal life yet again. Ben took a deep breath and pointed at me, something he hardly does unless he's really aiming to bring down the person he's pissed off at. "It's only a fucking mistake to you because you have no one to fall back to! You're too bitter about being alone and it's all your fault! You can't blame us for being happy, Bella!"

Stunned at his response, I hesitated with a comeback that was so willingly to throw itself out of my mind but I swallowed it back. I stuttered, trying to really say something but couldn't. I was disabled and the moisture in my eyes stung as it began to dry off. "I-I…What…How…" The words coming out as choked gasps as I acknowledged what he said was absolutely true. Angela smacked him from behind the head and proceeded to say something but was interrupted by Jessica and Mike, who unfortunately heard everything that was being said. Jessica was smiling as she sprinted towards my still body, taking advantage of my helplessness as she playfully shoved me backwards. Without a fight, I simply fell back into the pool and I sank to the bottom of the deep end. When I reluctantly kicked back up, Jessica's laughter subsided and Mike looked at me somberly. "You two should know better than to talk about how Bella needs to get laid badly. Don't forget your karma. " He said, still glaring at me. I knew that look. It told me that I should stop overreacting to everything and behave like the adult I'm supposed to be. Right. Coming from him? He's an asshole.

When I pulled myself out of the pool, Jessica and Angela tried to help me but I swiped at them angrily. I knew I had no right to treat them this way, I should apologize but that would come later seeing as I'm completely stubborn and refuse to admit how wrong I was. "Don't touch me again, please!" I whispered, pushing past Mike and Ben as I ambled towards the inside of the house again. Before I completely disappeared from their sight, I briefly heard Jessica suggest, "Let's take her to that place, Twilight Eclipse. She could loosen up some more if she met new people." If I had trouble being myself around my friends, since they were brutally honest if I acted a little strangely, then what makes Jessica think that I can relax around sophisticated good looking strangers at that hotel/casino I'm clearly too young to explore? Idiot. This was just a bad idea and I had a feeling my experience was just going to get worse.

----------------------------------------------------**Twilight Eclipse**_(7:58 P.M.)_---------------------------------------------------

I don't even remember how I got into Mike's Jeep. Hell, I don't even know what compelled me to agree with them when they said I should go club-hopping with them tonight. All I know is that I'm here in the car sitting beside Ben and Angela in the backseat. They all looked so eager to go tonight, they decided to bring me along even though I had been difficult all evening. This grudge I was holding was still there even though I was perfectly capable of letting the entire thing go. I was stubborn. Refusing to put up my white flag annoyed Mike to no end but Jessica was trying to make this night fun for herself so she put in a lot of effort in trying to please me. It hardly worked, but feigning temporary happiness was fairly simple so I just nodded and grinned a bit when they asked me things. Unnecessarily awkward? Yes, but tonight, after losing another argument with the happy couples, I was bitter.

They knew that I felt left out whenever they kissed or cuddled each other, laughed at their inside jokes, or would talk about their fascinating sex lives. They didn't care. I wasn't allowed to voice my opinion on the matter anyway since I had the very least experience and did not have a girlfriend or boyfriend to back me up. The whole situation sucked and reality was barely getting to me. Why the fuck did I continue hanging out with these married couples? Oh, I didn't have any other friends so there you go. Mike was right. I had to get laid and even if I was able to meet someone new here and screw around, nothing would fill the void of being loved. I needed that and it was incredibly hard for me to obtain. That's the only thing they didn't comprehend; I wanted to be loved and it broke my heart that I struggled to decide what I was really attracted to.

I broke out of my reverie when Angela placed a hand on my thigh and gently squeezed, smiling at me like she wanted to say something polite about today. I only looked away and said, "Is this Twilight Eclipse? What's in it for me? You people should know I'm too young to do anything." I didn't mean for that to come out as rude as it did, but it was too late. My tone of voice got to Mike and with that, he slammed his breaks as he put his car into park. Crap. Now it was my turn to face the fury the baby faced boy was able to dish out. "Jesus Christ, Bella! Do you ever shut the fuck up? Yeah, we get it. Your pussy is so lonely and you can't decide whether you like dick or vag more. Just stop complaining and buy a dildo already! You want me to take you to a sex shop right now so you finally get to taste what sex could be like!?" He screamed, his brows furrowed as his ice blue eyes burned into mine.

I wanted to cry again. I've had enough of this, they shouldn't be so concerned with me since they have each other. Why did I matter to them anyway? Ugh. This issue is mine to handle _alone_ and I know that I shouldn't convey my jealousy the way I was and I wanted to apologize. Now that was delayed as well thanks to Mike. "Michael Newton! Don't you dare speak to Bella that way! It's not her fault!" Jessica said in a futile attempt to defend me. Ben and Angela began yelling at him too, but I wasn't listening. I kicked the door open and jumped out of the goddamn freak show. It wasn't a brilliant idea since I had a bit of walk before I reached the main entrance with these stilettos. Fuck them. I needed some space, but it was too late since these assholes decided to drag me out to Twilight Moonshine or whatever the fuck it's called again.

I could hear Ben, Angie, and Jess calling out for me but I had already ran inside. They should just ignore me and seek out the fun they've desired to have for so long. I was behaving like a child, I realize that but I felt claustrophobic. I needed to get away for a bit and just have some time to myself. In the past few months, I've never spent a day alone. Mike and Jessica always kept me company and they constantly persuaded me to join them on their little misadventures. No matter how many times I protested, they insisted that I would rather be with people then be myself since they claimed that was "no fun". No, it wasn't supposed to be entertaining in any form but I craved that time alone. Everybody needed a break from their social life every now and then but I never got mine. Perhaps all that pent up energy and frustration finally decided to come out but not in the way I intended it to. I should just apologize and explain what's going on. I know Angie will understand me.

Not realizing where I had gone after I ran instinctively inside the building, I took another look at the beautiful environment I was in. Even though it was just a ladies' restroom, I was astonished at even how well polished the porcelain toilets were. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard two young women rush inside the bathroom. I turned my head and found Angela and Jessica looking relieved that they immediately found me. I bit my lip and staggered towards them, my head wanting to hang in shame but I had to cut it out with that shit. "Bella, I just want to apologize for Michael's outburst. I…" Jessica started to say but I shushed her as I placed a finger on her lips. I shook my head vehemently and replied, "No, he had every right to yell at me. It's my fault for not telling anyone this sooner but I felt constricted. I've been craving some alone time for months but never got a chance to enjoy whatever time I had since I was always with you and Mike. I love the both of you, don't get me wrong, but I needed my space too. I guess I was purposely pushing you away to get what I wanted. I'm so sorry."

Jessica almost looked offended but slightly smiled to my surprise and nodded as if she understood. Angela reached out and hugged me while I pulled Jessica into our girly embrace. "You girls are my best friends and you know me better than I know myself sometimes. I promise I won't take anything out on you anymore because you don't deserve it. I'm sorry, but you know I've been walking around with a stick stuck up my ass for awhile." I said seriously but got caught off guard when Angela and Jessica began sniggering like little girls. When I pulled away, I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Jessica decided to finally let me in on the joke.

"God, Bella, is that the stick you refuse to masturbate with or shall we pull it out of you and beat you with it?" The moment it was said, we all broke out into hysterical laughter. I had to admit, that was the best thing I'd ever heard in my entire life.

When we all parted from our group hug, Angela led us all the way out of the bathroom holding our hands. We decided that we should explore the entire casino and manipulate some older guys into buying us some drinks. After that, around eleven, we'd hit the nightclub below us. We had plenty of time to kill but Angela assured us that there were many activities for underage citizens to indulge themselves in; the gamers lounge where we could play pool, play some video games, darts, and air hockey. We all giggled madly, determined to destroy the angst that was brought forth into the night. It was time for me to loosen up and have fun. What's the worst that could happen?

_**- Later That Night-**_

Fuck. How did I end up here all alone? What happened to my friends? They were following me after I returned from the restroom and we were headed back to the lounge until I turned around and found nobody there. Around this time of night, I assumed Twilight Eclipse called out to most of Nevada's population since this place got crowded in a matter of just a few hours. That's how I lost them. Mike, Ben, Angela, and Jessica blended into the rush of people coming in looking for a good time. I was somehow pushed all the way to these double doors that weren't locked and it seemed to lead down a long, dark corridor. I was shocked to find that no body else had followed me in or that there wasn't any security guards kicking my ass out of this seemingly private hallway.

Alarms were going off in my head, persistently urging me to get back out there on the casino floor and call my friends immediately. I attempted to push the doors open but it seemed like there was an internal lock that could only be opened from the outside. Great. It was just my luck to get myself in this kind of awkward situation. I sighed, not letting the idea of being trapped here forever get to me because that was just ridiculous. This was strange though. The eerie silence that accompanied the dimly lit hallway didn't make any sense in contrast to the loud noise from behind these walls. I obviously wasn't in the hotel section of the casino so I must have been invading some private area of Twilight Eclipse.

Walking towards the end of the hallway, very little light was escaping the tiny gap at the bottom of the steel double doors and it had me wondering where the hell I was headed. I began to panic as thoughts of a dungeon came to mind. That was absurd, however, because the moment I gripped the metallic handle and pulled, music could be heard instantly. To say I was surprised at the sight that lay before me was an understatement. This must have been the club Angela and Ben had been raving about because I was no longer in the real world; I was Bella in Wonderland.

The room I had entered almost reminded me of church, with the exception that the stained glass paintings on the wall were of nude men and women embracing each other in erotic poses. There was a large bar in the center of the circular room, a stage set-up for dancing and a separate stage that was meant for live bands to play. As I continued to walk the catwalk above the club, I couldn't help but notice a few stripper poles and a confession booth that I suspected wasn't meant for confessions. The nightclub was amazing, and it was unlike anything I'd ever been in before. As I descended down the beautifully decorated metal staircase, I looked above me and I swear on my soul, my jaw dropped to the floor.

On the ceiling, there was a large scaled painting of a giant wolf in a meadow, surrounded by beautiful people who worshipped its presence. Its fur was dark grey and snow white, its muscles bulging which made it more appealing to the eye, but its eyes were absolutely captivating; the color was a gorgeous emerald green and it surprised me because usually their eyes weren't as colorful as I recalled. But no matter, the wolf was gorgeous and it illuminated the club with its elegance. My fascination with the artwork was interrupted by loud, angry voices coming down from the opposite end of the "confession booth", where I was currently standing still. Holy shit. The club was closed and I was intruding when my business was not wanted. Shit! What do I do?! Think Bella, think!

As the voices neared from one of the main entrances on the bottom floor, I quickly opened the booth's door and shut it quietly, sinking into the comfortable leather sofa in the spacious room. Yeah, this booth was either meant for a private dance or sex. I wasn't sure anymore and I no longer cared about the purpose as an exploding voice echoed throughout the entire area. Whoever this woman was, she was clearly pissed.

"Leah, I'm sorry for calling this meeting with the Volturri, but I want to negotiate a deal for the release of Jasper! They've caged him like an animal and he's suffering while I do nothing as these visions continue to appear." A tiny woman appeared, and though under stress, she was quite beautiful. She fisted her short but silky black hair, and her eyes were shut as if she were trying to concentrate. Another woman appeared and she looked no older than I, but apparently she held all the authority in the room.

"Alice, I must admit that I am upset that you've requested a meeting with Carlisle and Esme Cullen without my consent, but that's not why I feel the way I do. I'm beginning to suspect that they've done this for a reason bigger than punishing you for your association with the Quiluete. Jasper is just another victim of this pointless war that I thought had been settled long ago." She said with a sigh. She was statuesque, even more beautiful than the tiny little pixie who had just ranted a minute ago. She had long, thick black hair that swayed with her as she moved. She was athletic, I could tell, but her body wasn't what caught my attention.

It was her face and it oozed with perfection. She had plump glossy lips, a pointed chin and even though her facial features were distorted, once softened you can tell that she was simply gorgeous. Her eyes, however, paralyzed me. They were so daunting and familiarly green but I couldn't quite figure out why looking into her eyes made me feel at peace with myself. I must be crazy. I shouldn't even be admiring their looks because they were pissed off and they could easily find me and kill me without hesitation… Oh fuck. What if they were gangsters or part of the mafia in a way? Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my _fucking_ god.

Suddenly, four young men appeared and they had descended down the stairs connected to the catwalk. They all had Native American attributes but were way too young to be involved with something serious as a gang but then again, I've been sheltered my whole life. What did I know? The youngest looking one had long black hair and angry dark brown eyes that stared into the beautiful green pair belonging to that angel before me. He was lengthy and built for a boy his age, his handsome boyish features emitting something dangerous about him. I couldn't figure out what.

"Leah, we must call off this meeting. My instincts are nagging me and they're telling me that something will go wrong when we meet with Carlisle and that asshole he adopted into the family. I thought we could handle this better after Aro fucked up but I guess all bloodsuckers are lying pieces of shits with the exception of Alice, of course. " The boy added sheepishly at the end. His name must have been Jacob because one of the other boys behind him addressed him as such.

"We have to put up with this, Jacob. Alice is our friend and those goddamned leeches broke the treaty like it meant absolutely nothing to us. This signifies defiance and they're crying out for war. I don't like it but we have to see if we can do something for Jasper. Maybe it'll prevent something even more serious from happening." The older looking boy said with a concerned look on his face. His eyes darted from the girl named Alice to Jacob back and forth until the leader of the group signaled everyone in the room to stop talking.

Leah, as she was known as, glanced around the room until her eyes found mine in the confession booth. Her gaze was penetrating mine through the see-through tinted window and I felt my heart freeze in fear for a moment. I held my breath as silent seconds ticked away before she finally stood up tall, crossing her arms in the process. She found me. "Fucking shit." I whispered, gasping immediately at the revelation that I had just given myself away completely by talking.

"We have uninvited company. It's a female and her species falls directly under the human category, unfortunately. Don't move, Jake. I've got it handled." She growled, glaring in my direction as she strode towards my position. SHIT! I began to hyperventilate, the enclosed space suffocating me along with my anxiety. I needed to get out of here and reunite with my friends. I shouldn't have even overstayed my welcome.

The moment she grabbed the doorknob, I sucked in a breath and shot up from my seat and charged right out of there without hesitation. It felt like I was falling in slow motion. The door swung open violently but my body flew right out of there, making no progress whatsoever as I merely slammed into her. It hurt like fucking hell because it felt like I had just run into a giant boulder. "Urgh!" I screamed as I fell to floor, watching the intimidating beauty before me reach out and grab my wrist. Before I could protest or plead for my safety, I felt myself being dragged away and lifted into the air simultaneously. I opened my eyes during the process and I saw blurry figures rushing over towards me as I felt my body connecting with something hard and cold; I was now laying on one of the tables that had been scattered around the club.

"Augh! Let go of me please, I didn't hear anything I swear! I-I got lost and I found myself in here, please don't kill me!" I whimpered, tears flowing endlessly down my cheeks like a raging river. My emotions were powerful yet unpredictable. One moment I was calm, and the next here I was sobbing pathetically because I was frightened. Never in my life had experienced such heightened emotions before. It was truly terrifying, especially when the beautiful woman in front of you was pulling your hair back hard and had a strong, warm hand cupping your chin. She was inflicting unbearable pain I couldn't manage to handle.

She was glaring at me differently now, it was weird. I couldn't explain the change of emotions but instead of fury, I saw confusion in those gorgeous green eyes. That didn't stop her from forcefully pressing all her weight on my jaw as she continued squeezing though. She still didn't say anything after a minute but she remained in her position, restraining me even as her dangerous friends spoke.

"Her heart rate has escalated, Leah. I can smell the fear and innocence intertwining with each other as you continue applying pressure to her jaw. I advise that you let her go, especially with the feelings that are beginning to consume you." The tiny woman, Alice, said as her seemingly dark red eyes glimmered sadly in the light hitting her face. She then spared me a lifesaving glance, one that assured me that I would no longer feel anymore pain.

Leah removed her hand away from my chin, reluctantly it seemed, but still kept her hand fisted in my hair. Immediately, my hand shot up and attempted to soothe the throbbing pain I felt on my jaw but Leah slapped it away. I involuntarily moaned at the action and the older woman responded by bucking her hips forward. I couldn't help but notice the current position we were in and when she thrust her hips, she only made it worse. Laying on my back, I was obviously at a disadvantage when my legs spread, inviting her to invade my personal space. What was happening?

"Why…why is this happening now? I have important matters to tend to but…this girl…she's making me feel something I haven't felt before. I want to take her, ravage her, and claim her as mine! How can I stop it?" She hisses, her whole body shaking violently. When she spoke, she trailed a finger from my lips to my breasts rather roughly before she pulled away forcefully. Her unusual gaze upon me still hypnotized me but it didn't escape me that there was hunger in her eyes now, her tongue sweeping across her bottom lip sensually.

"It's horrible timing, honey, but I understand that we cannot interrupt one another during an Imprint. It would be imprudent to escape the transition now and it's too late to back out, the human knows too much already. She's yours at your disposal anyway." The leaner, shorter version of Jacob stated as he and the rest of the crew slowly backed away.

Leah shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip, as if trying to think of a way to make this easier on all of us. I had no idea what the fuck they were talking about but I remained silent, oddly enough. It's as if I already knew that if I spoke freely, she would punish me for it. What's wrong with me? I should be begging or screaming at this point! That or I should be dead by now.

"I don't know what you want with me and I have no idea what you people are talking about but if you let me go, you can forget you've ever met me and this whole situation can go unnoticed. You see, my friends are probably looking for me and…" I began to say slowly but we were interrupted when my phone began ringing. This pissed off Leah and her grip on my hair tightened as the phone continued to ring from inside my bra. I was wearing a baby blue lace up party dress so I didn't have any pockets or a purse; I had to stuff my phone somewhere you know? But apparently, that displeased Leah. A lot.

Without thinking, I carefully pulled the phone out and read on the screen: _'Mike N. Calling.' _I was flipping my phone open when Leah intercepted the phone call and answered for me. I am so fucked, aren't I?

"Hello? Who may I ask is speaking?" Leah spat out rudely, her eyes absorbing the sight of me squirming underneath her. Was she enjoying having this much control over somebody who spoiled her evening?

"Uh hi, this phone belongs to a girl named Bella Swan and this is her best friend, Mike. Shit, Angela I think Bella lost her phone 'cause some bitch answered it. " He said, sighing worriedly in the phone. Oh my god. If anything happened to me, Phil was going to kill all of them. I didn't want anything to happen to them when this was clearly my fault. I can only hope that they let me go so that I can never return to this god awful place again.

"Bella Swan, huh? Is she a really attractive brunette with sexy as fuck long legs, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, light but perfect skin complexion, and a submissive personality?" Leah said softly, repeating my name silently as if it sounded right coming out of her mouth. No body had ever used such kind words to describe me before…it felt really nice hearing it from her even though I should be scared of her.

"That sounds like Bella alright. So if um, she's there with you, could you pass her the phone 'cause we need to take her home. We kind of got separated and we need her with us right now." He chuckled nervously as he told her this. In the background, you could hear Angela and Jessica asking to speak with me. It obviously wasn't going to happen because at that, Leah scowled and growled possessively like an animal.

"That's not going to happen. You see, your friend has horrible timing so now I'm going to punish her for it. You will not be seeing her ever again because she now belongs to me. Trust me, I'll take good care of her inside and out." She whispered with lust embracing each and every word. "I'm going to fuck her so hard and good, she won't be able to remember you at all."

That immediately set off Mike and my friends, who all began screaming into the phone in unison. "Listen you crazy bitch, if you so much as touch Bella at all, we'll fucking find you and kill you!" Leah only laughed in response and pulled the phone away from her ear, grinning like a demonic goddess.

"I'm sure you'll do something scarier than that but for now, I want to play with Bella's cherry so if you excuse us, we'll be having our fun time now." She snapped, flipping my phone shut and throwing it against the wall behind her head so hard, it all broke into many pieces.

At this, I gulped loudly but didn't have time to say anything because her nose was suddenly centimeters from touching my own. She delicately placed a finger on my lips but forced itself in as she briefly explored the inside of my hot mouth, pulling it out and sucking her whole finger in as if she dipped it in chocolate.

It was an erotic sight to see, and my body immediately reacted much to my dismay. As desire began pooling between my thighs, Leah finally looked away from me and stared at her comrades.

"Alice, I would like to sincerely apologize to you but I have to deal with this first before anything, her virginity is simply too irresistible and she calls to me as my mate. You are in charge for the next eight hours as that is all I need until I'm finished with her. If anything happens before the end of your shift as leader, do not hesitate to take the Quiluete tribe with you and spring forward to any action that is necessary. You are dismissed and good luck, baby girl." She told them as she lifted herself off of me, allowing me to sit up under heavy supervision.

With that, all of her friends began walking out the main entrance on the bottom floor but Alice stopped herself and turned her head. She looked at me and smiled only slightly, "Good luck, Miss Swan. You're going to need it. And Leah, try not to be too rough. She's easily breakable." She laughed only a little but it sounded like chiming bells in the background.

When we were finally left alone, only my nervous heart beat could be heard in the empty nightclub. Leah began playing with her hair and decided to pull it up into a tail. Her green eyes never left me as I jumped off the table. I'm guessing she took this as a sign that I was about to leave because in an instant, she was behind me and grabbed me by my hair again. She bent me over the table with my ass practically hanging in the air. I just had to wear a fucking thong with this short dress…

She moaned the moment her hands pushed up the dress, exposing everything that was underneath my clothing. Her strong hands rubbed my back slowly before they reached my ass; for a moment, they stayed still until she suddenly spanked me as hard as she could.

I groaned in either pain or pleasure but it didn't matter to her because she took that as a welcoming sign to lean over me and whisper dirty things into my ear. "Oh, so sweet and innocent you are. Untarnished, virginal, and sexy as fuck. You made a big mistake coming in here tonight but no matter, as long as you're able to please me, you'll be fine. For now." At that, I shuddered and once again, she surprised me when I felt her tongue licking me up and down from the side of my face. "Bella Swan, I'm going to mark you and make you mine. You now belong to me and only me. Shall you ever deceive me, you will not go unpunished but that doesn't mean I'll release you. What's yours is mine and what's mine is…well, mine. I hope you can keep up with me tonight, baby."

At this point, my eyes rolled to the back of my head as everything began blacking out. I knew I wasn't going to remember much of what was going to happen but something told me that I would live. Now my life had took an interesting turn and I wasn't sure if I would like it or not.

**Author's Note: **_I am so sorry for making this too long, but this chapter was going to be the death of me if I hadn't been so detailed. In the next chapter, it'll be fairly smutty. How will Bella react to the events that happened last night and how will Leah behave now that she has imprinted on her human mate?_


End file.
